To Writergirl89
by Sookie's Secret Santa
Summary: Love from Sookie's Secret Santa xXx


_**Author's notes from the person who wrote this gift fic have been removed to prevent any identifying information being revealed. The individual author can post this story to their own profile, complete with intended A/Ns, after the 26**__**th**____**December. We hope this gift fic is enjoyed by all – but mostly for the person it was written for. Thank you to this author for taking part in the first Sookie's Secret Santa fic exchange.**_

_**Santa's little helpers**_

_**Blakes Boogie & Jan of Arc xx**_

**Title:** _**Unwrapped**_

**To:**_**Writergirl89**_

**Summary:** AU… Sookie knows about the supernatural world but has yet met a Vampire. Amelia takes her to a Christmas Party at the famed Fangtasia the bar with bite where she meets the Sexy Viking.

**SPOV**

"Sookie! Come on were going to be late and Alcide is going to be here any minute!" Amelia screamed at me from up stairs. How she knew I wasn't dressed yet is beyond me she is a Witch, but she ain't psychic. I stood staring into my pathetic empty closet the only thing I could wear to pass for a party dress was a white sundress with red roses on it. I put the dress on and did my hair and makeup.

Tonight Amelia talked me into going to a meet a _very good_ friend of hers (read: booty call) that she'd met in NOLA who just opened a Vampire bar in Shreveport a month ago. Amelia opened my eyes to the Supe world… her Boyfriend Alcide's brain was red and hazy like my boss Sam's. I could only get an emotional state and a few stray thoughts from them. When I compared the similarities in their brains and how they differ from other humans... I got from her head that it was probably because Alcide is a Were and Sam is a Shifter. When I gaped and called her out on it she explained the difference… she even told me about Vampires existing before they "came out of the coffin" and swore me to secrecy. She herself is a Witch and Me… well I'm a Telepath. Ever since Vampires "came out" about 3 months ago Gran has been dying to meet one of them to learn about their history, but she passed away before she had her chance. So knowing I'll get to meet my first, made me even sadder that she's gone. Not to mention that this will be the first Christmas I spend without her.

"You are so not wearing that!" Amelia screeched yanking me out of my melancholy.

"Why the heck not? It's the best dress I have." I replied perturbed.

"Honey… we are going to a _Vampire Bar_. You'll stick out like a candle in a coal mine in that dress. Besides it's a themed party you have to dress Christmassy… Come on I have something much better." She said dragging me up the stairs. Looking at her Santa suit in red leather that fit like a glove on her. Low cut in a "V" in the back and the front with the fluffy white trim down front and back, wrists and ankles with black leather stiletto boots. Skimpy is the nicest word I could use for it. Then again Amelia was always the one to dress on the _sexy_ side. "Here put this on." She said tossing a bag on the bed then leaving the room. I took off my dress and pulled out the pieces from the bag. It was a slutty little Santa outfit… low cut red halter with fluffy white trim and _short_skirt with the white trim on the hem. I laughed at myself putting on the silly Santa hat.

"Okay where is the rest of it?" I said holding up the pieces to Amelia as she walked back into the room.

"Sookie please we don't have much time." She huffed making get on with it gestures. I puffed my cheeks out and breathed out a sighed putting the outfit on then turned to check myself out on all sides.

"Amelia I can't wear this!" I said I looked at myself in the mirror… Horrified…

"Oh honey you _can_wear it and you are so _wearing_it." She said wagging her eyebrows. "You're fucking hot Sookie… seriously you need to get laid and that dress will get you a lot of attention. You need this… damn girl it's about time you get some. We'll get you drunk enough you won't care what the guy is thinking." She said with a wink.

As much as I hated dressing like a floozy… I hated being the oldest virgin in Louisiana. So the fact that the top was tight as hell my girls were barely contained and the skirt was barely long enough to cover my butt. I sucked it up and wore the damn outfit. I had a sinking suspicion that this was Amelia's original party outfit. She was taller at 5'9'' and much thinner than my 5'6 and curvy figure.

Amelia's phone rang as she left the room to take it. I fixed my hair half up half down so that I could pull my hair into the front to cover my chest just in case the girls decided to fall out at the least opportune moment.

"Alcide can't pick us up he said he'd meet us at the bar." She said shaking her head. "Well come on let's get going." She said pulling my reluctant butt along with her.

We walked up to the front of the bar and were greeted by a beautiful Vampire. I've never met a Vampire and the only thing… besides her fangs that ran out at the sight of Amelia and I… was the fact that she glowed a little bit compared to all the Fangbangers that were waiting in line. She had straight blond hair to the middle of her back and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a Sexy Elf outfit along like mine halter top and short skirt with tons of mesh under it to make it look poofy with thigh high striped stockings and brown knee high suede stiletto boots, and a brown suede hat with a bell on it completed the look. I had to stifle a giggle at the way the _Vampire_was dressed. But there was one thing that was the most appealing thing about her…

"Amelia, I can't hear her." I whispered. She gave me a confused looked as the Vampire spoke.

"Maybe cause I haven't said anything." She said with a raised brow looking over the both of us. "Amelia darling, I thought you were involved with the mutt. Did you bring this gorgeous blood bag for me? I'm willing to almost forgive her for being completely daft just by the way she smells." She said as she exaggerated inhaling in my direction.

"Pam… I am with ALCIDE… and no… this is my best friend Sookie, Sookie this is Pam." She said to the vampire.

"Nice to meet you." I said offering my hand to shake.

"Charmed. Well go on in the party just getting started." She said ignoring my hand and after she was done smelling me.

Amelia and I walked in I took hold of her hand tightly to see that NO one who were party goers were "dressed up".

"Amelia!" I hissed into her ear.

"What? Pam said to dress this way at least we aren't the only ones." She replied waving at what looked like waitresses. They were wearing red and white stripped body suits and covered only one shoulder and arm, they looked like walking candy canes and I counted 9 Vampires with antlers they each had "Hi my name is…" stickers on their brown vests the first one I passed was blacker than night his name was "Dancer" A female Vamp I passed was sitting at a corner table scowling and she looked like she wanted to kill someone. Her name tag said "Vixen".

Amelia and I made our way to the bar and ordered our drinks from an American Indian Vampire who would look scary as hell if it wasn't for the antlers. She introduced him as Long Shadow (Blitzen). Looking around the place there were nothing but Vampires and Weres present. All of the "normal brains" were either the waitresses or standing outside.

I was so nervous being surrounded by Vampires and dressed the way I was… I was constantly being smelt and/or eye fucked. I downed three shots of Patron in a row and kept a tight grip on Amelia's hand as she kept telling me to relax while she handed me each shot. Within an hour of the party Amelia introduced me to a redheaded Vamp Clancy (Comet) who had a stake up his butt and a little East Indian Vampiress Indira (Cupid) who was such a sweetheart.

Alcide finally showed up and took Amelia to the dance floor leaving me at the bar with Blitzen smelling me and showing fang. What the heck was up with everyone smelling me? Two shots later I was getting light headed and it was getting harder to keep my shields in place. I was startled by a cold hand on my lower back when an equally ice cold voice sounded near my ear.

"Well aren't you a beautiful little thing." said a voice with a thick southern drawl. I turned to face the voice to find a dark haired Vampire with brown eyes and ridiculous side burns… my Rhett Butler fantasies would have made my panties drip if it wasn't for the bright red nose he was wearing. I laughed out so loud that it startled Rudolf. I got so dizzy from my giggle fit.

"Excuse me… I think I'm going to be…" I stuttered, but before I could finish I puked on Rudolf. He returned the favor by dumping his TrueBlood down my top while jumping back from the stream of vomit that shot out. "SHIT! I'm so sorry." I yelped reaching for napkins to clean him off. He slapped my hands away.

"You stupid cow! It'll take weeks to rid myself of your stench!" he hissed. I stood in shock. What the hell? I said I was sorry and it wasn't like I did it on purpose. Before my brain caught up to the action I slapped him across his face so hard I left a red hand print while his fangs shot out in anger.

"Is there a problem here?" the Sexy Elf… Pam… stood between us stopping Rudolf from coming at me.

"This stup…" he started huffing.

"Bill, why don't you leave you stink." She waved him off like she was shooing a fly. "Blondie, come with me let's get you cleaned up." she said taking my hand directing me into the back.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually drink so much. I've just had a rough few weeks." I stammered embarrassed.

"Do I look like your girlfriend? I'm just making sure you don't stink up the bar. Now get in there and clean yourself up… pop a tic tac." she said pushing me into a locker room.

"Ah… do you have anything I could wear?" I asked the rude Vampire. She looked at me then disappeared for a second returning with a red sash. Drunk as I was I let her peal me out of the blood stained top. She tied the sash as bow to make it look like a bikini top or a really big gift wrapped bag of blood.

"I can't wear this!" I shrieked.

"You can go topless if you prefer." She said licking her lips.

"Fine! Ah this is fine… thank you."

"Are you feeling well enough to go back into the bar." She asked and her tone didn't imply that she cared it sound more like _'Will you be able to hold your disgusting human bodily functions in so no one will be forced to smell it.'_

"I think I'm fine, but is there somewhere I can lay down for a minute?"

"Absolutely... come with me." she said with a wicked glint in her eyes. She led me further down the hall into an office and sat me down on a leather sofa then stood right at the door.

"Honestly, Pamela why do I let you talk me into these ridiculous parties… what the fuck is that smell?"A deep voice grumbled out. She chuckled as she turned and softly closing the door behind her. I sat up straight debating whether or not to leave or stay. My choice was taken away from me when the most gorgeous man I've ever seen stepped out of another door in the office… so tall he had to duck a bit to get through the door he was wearing, the male version of what Amelia was wearing… red leather Santa pants with black boots and a vest with the white fluff trim, no shirt so his perfectly sculpted arms, chest, and abs had me checking to see if I was drooling, and long blonde locks flowing out from under the little Santa hat. When I made it to his face it was beautiful but masculine. He had the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. I was stunned speechless.

**EPOV**

I heard my Child enter no doubt checking to see what the fuck is taking me so long. If I didn't want to put up with her nagging until the next time she talks me into dressing like an idiot I'd better hurry up. I smiled as I thought of the other poor bastards she got her hooks into that have it worst off than me.

"Honestly, Pamela why do I let you talk me into these ridiculous parties…" I said still feeling the need to give her a hard time about this bullshit. "What the fuck is that smell?" I asked as her scent mixed with the offensive smell of human bile, spun sugar, and sunshine intruded my senses. Exiting my bathroom I was expecting to see one of the many disgusting drunk blood bags she picks as offensive "gag gifts" instead I see the most stunning Fangbanger gift wrapped in a red bow and a short skirt. I chuckled to myself as she looked as though she was a deer caught in head lights.

"Well, well Pam's getting a raise for such a perfect Christmas gift…" I said to the woman as I sat at my desk eyeing her perfect tits just waiting for me to unwrap them. "…with the exception of the smell of vomit… I must say you still smell delectable enough." I said sampling the air again "Come." I said.

"What? I'm not a gift." She said with indignation.

"You're not." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I'm most certainly am not… I wasn't feeling well and… Pam?" she said her name like it was a question. "…She said I could relax back here while I got myself together." I was instantly in front of her with my fangs down at her insolent tone. She stood her ground not shrinking away from my ire with her chin jutted out defiantly. I took a step back from her and looked deep into her eyes and attempted to glamour her into submission. Nothing… she never broke her stance and continued to stare at me. I tried again. Again nothing…

"Are you doing that?" she snapped. It took everything in me to not show the shock I felt in that moment.

"What are you?" I hissed. She stood still looking at my fangs I didn't smell fear coming from her, but I did smell her arousal.

"I'm a waitress." She stated, but it was more of a question. I cocked my head to the side trying to figure out this enigma standing before me.

"Cute…" I said sarcastically as I made my way back to my desk "What is it you think I am doing Miss…" I asked trying to regain my composure.

"Stackhouse, but you can call me Sookie… Nothing… never mind…" she said waving her hand dismissively. What was this creature? Could she actually feel my glamour? Better question why can't I glamour her? Is she insane? This tiny human woman spoke to me as if I was just another blood bag. She knew me to be a Vampire and she was at no time fearful of me. For the first time in my very long life I was at a loss for words. I've killed for less disrespect than she's shown. I didn't know what I wanted to do with this human… Kill her? Taster her? Fuck her? I just wanted her fuck away from me… but I didn't _want_ her to leave. Fuck! I'm so very fucked!

**SPOV**

He just sat at his desk staring at me for what felt like forever. It was making me feel incredibly uncomfortable. "I think I'm good now. I guess I'll go back out to the party." I said as I walked towards the door he stood in front of me again. I gasped I didn't even see him move. I stood still as a statue as he bent his head to smell me from my shoulder to my ear his nose skimmed the skin there along the way and it raised goose bumps. I shivered from his touch and it wasn't in fear. For some strange reason I wasn't afraid of this big scary ass Vampire.

"Are you sure you'd rather not stay here with me. I could think of something to entertain ourselves." He whispered nipping my lobe with his fang.

"I… need… have to check on my friend." I said breathlessly.

"Very well save me a dance." He said and was instantly back at his desk. It took me a minute to get myself together to walk out to the bar. I immediately sucked on a lemon to get rid of the nasty taste of vomit I still tasted. I looked for Amelia, but I couldn't find her I thought maybe she took off with Alcide. I finally decided to bail on the her and this party I made my way to the door only to be stopped first by Indira asking if I was having a good time then Amanda and Colonel Flood.

"There you are! Where the hell where you?" Amelia said… well slurred to me as ran up to me.

"I got sick. I'm still not feeling good. I think I'm going to head out." I yelled to her over the music while she pulled me back to the bar.

"Nooooo! You're not leaving alone!" she said out loud she sent _'Sookie! The whole point of bringing you here was to get you some nookie… you're a 25 year old virgin for Christ sakes!'_ as she bumped and grinded into me.

"I think I won't be plagued with that stigma anymore…" I said leaning into her and whispering as quietly as I could and hoping none of them would get the meaning of what I said "I can't _'hear'_themAmelia… _any_ of them. And I met someone!" I said all giddy. I didn't think her eyes could get any wider.

"Well HELL YEAH! Another shot Blitz." She slurred to Long Shadow he growled at her and she gave him a _pffft!_"WHO IS HE?" she screamed at me and before I could answer her…

"Should you be drinking that?" Eric… whispered in my ear… he didn't tell me his name, but he and his name were in all the hateful thoughts that were directed at me at the moment from all the waitresses and a few fangbangers. He took the shot from me and guided me to the dance floor and all attention from the Vampires in the entire bar was no longer on me. I heard Amelia's slurred _'bow chicka wow wow'_and giggle get stifled as Alcide shut her up with a kiss.

I lost myself in his arms as we swayed to the music. We talked about trivial things. The peace I got from his empty head was only magnified by his touch. Everyone in the bar disappeared and it felt like it was just the two of us. He finally told me his name. He also told me he was over 1,000 years old and a Vampire Sheriff. I told him about growing up in Bon Temps. He asked what a seemingly sweet girl was doing in a place like this and friends with Amelia. After an hour of dancing I was getting tired. He could tell so he offered to take me home. I was sober enough to drive myself home, but I didn't want to leave him. So I graciously accepted.

'_You better be walking like John Wayne in the morning!'_ Amelia _'yelled'_at me while we made our way to the back. I giggled and winked as we past her.

**Amelia POV**

I should be worried about who Sookie left with because of his reputation… He's supposed to be cruel and scary, but seeing how protective he was over Sookie when other Vamps or Weres got close to them and knowing how Pam is he can't be all that bad. While they were dancing Sookie looked like she was in a blissful bubble. She couldn't even _hear_ me and all the inappropriate things I was sending to her… not once did she blush in my direction. I sighed happily… Finally my girl was going to get laid. She hated being… as she said cursed… she swore she was going to die a virgin. The only reason she still is one was because of the thoughts of the guys she dated had turned her off.

Pam handed me my gift as I said good bye to her. Even though I was feeling good about Sookie being safe I still told Pam to make sure her Maker didn't break my friend. She assured me that Sookie was in "good hands" and not to worry.

When Alcide and I got to his house I ridded him of his shirt before we made it over the threshold. Backing him into his bedroom I paused to admire his perfectly sculpted body then pushed him on to the bed so I could take off his boots. I stood to kiss him as I undid his belt and zipper. When he tried to help take my clothes off I slapped his hand away. "Uh uh... lay down on your back." I whispered seductively into his mouth. He gave me a cocky grin and laid back on his elbows while I took off his jeans. Then I kissed my way up his chest taking the cuffs out of Pam's gift box dangling them in front of him. "Wanna play a game?" I teased his bottom lip with my tongue.

"Do I get a choice?" he said sarcastically.

"Good boy." I said with a giggle as I pulled his wrists together at a slit in the headboard locking them in the cuffs. He growled a low menacing growl.

"You spend too much time with that Vampire." He said.

"Awe, baby she's my friend. Besides… she was thinking of you when she gave me these. Now shut it or I'll use the ball gag." I teased as I pulled out more toys from the box.

I stood over him as I started to strip off my suit slowly he watched licking his lips as his eyes followed my every move and his hands were twitching to help. Alcide was magnificent just the sight of him made me so wet. I straddled his chest and bent just close enough for him to lift his head to take in a nipple. Every time he tried I'd pull away he responded with a growl that vibrated all the way down to where I was sitting on him making me all the more wet. I bit and teased him with a feather earning me more growls.

"Let me loose woman! Your gonna pay for this." He groaned as I continued his torture. Holding in my excitement I bit my lip and shook my head no. Moving myself lower down his body kissing and tickling his body arching to my every touch. Getting to my favorite part of my man I took him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his head and licking up and down his shaft. With every one of his growls or moans it just made me wetter. I worked him faster taking all of him in while massaging his balls. Just as he was about to explode into my mouth he broke away from the head board and snapping the cuffs in two. He pulled himself out of my mouth then turning me to mount me from behind. I screamed in pleasure as he rammed himself into me slapping me hard on my ass as he trusted in and out.

"Faster! Harder! Oh God Alcide!" I chanted. While he pounded into me I reached between our legs to massage his balls. He leaned into me and took hold of my tits pinching my nipples. After a few more thrusts I felt myself peaking so I raised myself up turning my head to kiss him as I came, he followed shortly after then we both collapsed into the bed completely satisfied. "Merry Christmas, my sexy beast." Said breathless giggle.

"Merry Christmas my little Witch." He retorted kissing the side of my neck.

**SPOV**

The drive to Bon Temps was quiet and I was thankful Eric didn't seem to mind the silence. Just as he parked in front of my old farmhouse my nerves started to spike. Before I could get my door opened he was already there with a hand to help me out.

"Thanks for the ride." I said looking into his chest not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Are you well, Sookie?" he asked. He sounded so sweet and concerned I dared to look and was instantly calm after looking into his eyes.

"Yes. Would you like to…? I stammered. I didn't know how to do this… I wanted to have sex with him… I wanted him to bite me… but I like him too much and didn't want him to think I was just another Fangbanger.

"Would you like me…" he started to ask but stopped and for a split second he looked like he couldn't believe the words came out of his mouth. Taking his huge hand and I walked him towards the house. Once we got to the door I unlocked it and continued on then I turned to see why he didn't follow.

"You need to invite me in." he said.

"Oh… Eric won't you please come in." I said in my best southern belle accent. "Have a seat I'll start a fire." I said waving him to the sofa while making my way over to the fire place. Once I got the fire started turned to see watching me. Even though I couldn't read Vampire brains I could tell his was working trying to figure me out. My nerves spiked again.

"Are you nervous because you are having second thoughts about having a Vampire in your home?" he asked.

"I'm not nervous about you being in my _house_. I'm nervous because I'm a vir…" I said not able to finish my sentence. He chuckled. "Oh God!" I said burying my head in my hands.

"Don't hide that… you are so beautiful when you blush." He whispered lifting my chin as he lowered his head just hairs breath away from meeting my lips.

**EPOV**

After Sookie left my office I thought about how stupefied I was by this girl. I could call her naïve getting mouthy with a _human_ twice her size… but getting mouthy with a Vampire she had to be insane. I couldn't sit still so I got up to enter the club proper and watched her as she spoke comfortably with every Supernatural being she came into contact with all the while shying away from other Humans… I _could_ call her naïve or insane, but she's anything but and it made me more intrigued. This Human is different… Special… I wanted badly to take her when I had her in my office, but surprisingly I wanted to get to know her better _more_. I've never cared enough to take my time with a blood bag before. Never before have I been excited by a human that I wasn't hunting.

Going slow with Sookie at the club was pushing me past my limits of self control... Now being here with her in her home… is pure torture. I wanted to cherish this gift she's giving me. I took my time with her being gentle knowing it was her first time. She was special and I wanted this to be special for her. Looking at her face flush and her pouty lips quiver I bent slightly giving her the opportunity to stop. She moved a hair closer giving me the go ahead I gently slid my tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance she allowed it entwining hers with mine. I moved to taste more of her as she pulled away needing to catch her breath. Kissing, licking and nipping her chin on down to her shoulder and back up to her throat. She startled as my fangs descend even though I couldn't smell her fear… her arousal drowned my senses. I made slow circular motions with my tongue over her pulse point.

"Do… do it… go ahead." she said breathlessly. Tempted as I was I could wait.

"Not yet." I said gently pushed her to lay on her back as I continued to kiss and lick my way down to the red sash, further down to her stomach, then her thighs. I slid my hand under her skirt moving her panties aside and rubbed circles over her clit. "Are you sure you want this, Sookie?" I asked. I knew she did I could smell it... I just wanted… needed… to hear her say it.

"Oh God yes Eric." She whimpered. I shredded her skirt and panties while raising to my knees. I forced calm on myself… you could say I felt a kin to a kid on Christmas morning waiting to unwrap the gift before me. I slowly pulled the sash at the ends to reveal her perfect breasts and came undone myself at the perfection that is Sookie Stackhouse. I stifled a growl lowering my head into her sex. "Oh God yes!" she whispered again as I swirled my tongue around her swollen nub sliding a digit into her. So fucking tight… so perfect… I worked her slowly adding another waiting for her to get used to them then another as she got wetter. Being mindful of her barrier I worked her faster until she clenched around my fingers with a muffled cry. I kissed my way back up stopping at her beautiful mounds taking a nipple into my mouth and using her wetness to glide my thumb over the other.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She bit her bottom lip, squeezing her eyes tight and nodding fast. I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she was. "Look at me Lover." I whispered brushing my lips against hers positioning my cock at her entrance. Once she opened her eyes and met mine I pushed into her agonizingly slow. Inch by inch each move made her gasp and nails dig into my biceps. I stopped just at her hymen. "This will hurt."

"Just do it." she whispered still looking deep into my eyes. Pushing past it I swallowed her pain in a kiss. Once she pulled away from the kiss her eyes never left mine as I continued to move slowly. Each whimper… each moan egged me on to move faster, but I kept up my slow pace for fear of hurting her. Reaching between us to caress her clit she chanted my name with each thrust as she neared her end. She offered me her throat again as her sweet tight pussy began to convulse as I sank my fangs into her drawing on her sweet flavor she clenched and came around me bringing me over with her. I healed my mark then rolled off her on to her side I pulling her on top of me. Her soft hum while she drew circles into my chest put me at peace. "Thank you." she said sleepily as I kissed her forehead.

**SPOV**

I woke up the next morning to Amelia jumping up and down on my bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she yelled in between jumps.

"AMELIA!" I hollered knocking her on her butt with a pillow. I felt her move to lay next to me opening my eyes to find her nose to nose with me. I answered her expectant look with a devious grin.

"Spill! I want to hear every dirty detail you slut!" she said shooting up sitting Indian style.

"No! Its private." I growled.

"Aww, come on Sookie I share." She pouted.

"Yeah and when you do I have to tell you to shut up and make sure my shields are enforced." I said hitting her with a pillow again.

"You're no fun!" she said getting up from my bed.

"How the hell do you do it? You had way more than me to drink last night." I said with a groan.

"Coffee tons of it get up and wash your skanky ass and meet me and Alc in the Kitchen." She said walking out.

Getting up and walking to the bathroom made me fell every muscle. Every ache reminded me of the pleasure I was given last night. I was sad at the possibility that I'd never see Eric again. I was okay with it… until I found his note…

_Sookie,_

_I didn't want to leave you,_

_but as you know I had no choice._

_I hope to see you again soon._

_P.S. Pam is getting that raise…_

_Merry Christmas_

_Eric_


End file.
